


吻我骗子  番外二  第五章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Summary: 非发布者本人汉化，详见微博#吻我骗子#超话@抱走你的小可爱
Kudos: 11





	吻我骗子  番外二  第五章

**Author's Note:**

> 非发布者本人汉化，详见微博#吻我骗子#超话  
> @抱走你的小可爱

【番外二】第5章

气氛紧张得非同寻常，研雨吃惊地与注视着自己的凯斯对视，茫然了片刻。

焦急的凯斯再次问道:  
“你刚才说什么?再说一遍，快点!”

尽管受到了凯斯的催促，研雨还是没能明白自己刚才说错了些什么。  
“呃，就是……”

好不容易回忆起过去的事情，找到答案的研雨开了口:  
“在机场，我看到你在和一个空姐接吻。”

“很好…还有呢？”  
“再想想，研雨，快！”  
虽然凯斯一再催促，但他什么也想不起来。  
“没有了。”

凯斯向他道了歉，沉默了一会儿，随即若无其事地对他说:  
“哪怕只记住一个也好，下次你的记忆会恢复得更多。”

研雨看到重新回到座位上的凯斯的侧脸，觉得凯斯似乎比他更失望。

“然后呢?”  
凯斯说出一句不轻不重的话。其实并不是想知道才问的，只是想改变现在的气氛而已。

凯斯接着说:  
“如果实在想不起来就算了。”

“然后……”  
研雨隔着间隔好不容易继续说下去。

“然后我走出去抱了你。”  
凯斯说。

听到这句出乎意料的话，研雨瞪大了眼睛。凯斯不理他，继续说着研雨听不懂的话:  
“你反抗了，但是我用信息素压制下来。你哭得很伤心。”

然后你离开了。  
凯斯咽下了这最后一句话，不忍心说出研雨要离开他的事实。

“哦……”  
过了好久，研雨终于打破了沉默，自言自语起来。他用难以置信的语气开了腔，但内容并非凯斯所预料。

“但是，我是个男人吧?你抱了我这个男人吗?你?强行对我使用了信息素?”

凯斯已经做好准备要对自己进行责难，但却被完全不同的方向击中要害，回头看了看他。研雨瞪大了眼睛看着凯斯，但凯斯的脸上没有流露出一丝谎言。

“好吧。”  
凯斯暗暗地说。  
“当时我已经爱上你了，虽然我不承认。”

一直以来，我因为自尊心而否定了自己，也否定了自己的内心。爱着他又不断地伤害着他，强行抱着他，侮辱他，随时随地都否定他，并自我安慰着: 研雨和其他人一样，只是性爱的对象。

如果我意识得快一点，如果我承认得快一点，如果真是这样，还会不会发生现如今这种事情呢?

自责得抬不起头来，凯斯叹了口气。

“这就是全部，就是接吻那件事的全部，也是最后一次了。自从我和你睡了以来，我就只有你一个人。”

凯斯比任何人都清楚他在为自己辩解。这和他看到丹尼和研雨在商店里的照片，不是一样的吗?

如果丹尼和研雨接吻，他难道能轻轻地笑出来说只是接吻而已吗?

答案立即就出来了。他大概会杀了丹尼，然后把研雨监禁起来。

“无论如何我现在的对象只有你，以后也会如此，不管你是否记得，事实总是不变的。”

“但是如果你的信息累积起来，不是很麻烦吗?”  
研雨困惑地问。

凯斯耸耸肩，轻轻地问道:

“那你要安慰一下我吗?”  
“啊?”

凯斯轻松地笑了。  
看到研雨的反应后，迅速改变说法的凯斯轻松地转过了头。

“你选好需要的了吗?我们换下一家商店吧?”  
“是的…你等会有事吗?”

当研雨感到惊讶时，凯斯先站起来说:  
“嗯，我马上就要去一个派对。”

没必要问这么多，研雨想了想，他不想破坏凯斯的心情，只回答了“是”。

凯斯向刚要站起来的他伸出了手。无意中抬头一看，研雨意识到他在等自己，感觉自己好像很紧张，应该是我的错觉吧。研雨这样想着，小心翼翼地握住了他的手。

凯斯立刻拉过他的手，一用力，研雨像飞起来一样投进了他的怀里。研雨耳边传来凯斯低沉的笑声。

研雨乖乖地睁着眼睛，心像疯了似地跳动。感觉自己浑身都在向凯斯呐喊。在他一动不动的时候，凯斯低下头，嘴唇贴到研雨的脖子上。

听到有一阵深深吸气声。凯斯闻着研雨脖颈间的信息素，与此同时，在周围隐隐飘荡的甜美香气也变得更浓了，凯斯在引诱着研雨。

怎么办?如果凯斯现在想要我。  
研雨陷入了恐慌。会接吻吗?会抚摸我吗?  
但是凯斯说我们已经结婚了，也有了共同的孩子，只是我不记得了。

那能做到什么程度呢?我可以吗?我什么都记不起来了，能不能做好?之前的经验还会不会记得?但即使是演奏乐器，只要背过一次乐谱，身体不是也会随着节奏移动吗?性爱也是如此。

那应该能做好吧?想一想，性爱和乐器有什么共同点?啊，做爱也是在演奏对方的身体，两者是一样的。对…不对！哪里对了！

听到轻轻的响声，研雨从妄想中醒来。然后他意识到，凯斯抓住他的手臂，准备带他离开。这时，他才知道，凯斯刚才亲吻了自己的脸。

脸?凯斯只是吻了我的脸吗?

凯斯用温柔的目光望着研雨，对研雨报以亲切的微笑，抱着他的肩膀说道。  
“走吗? ”

包括经理在内的工作人员急忙把他们送了出来。不知怎么的，研雨迈开脚步，急忙把烧红的脸低下去。

在到处都是人的商场里，你在妄想些什么?

越想越觉得羞愧得要命。在那样的地方，怎么能想象跟凯斯那样，真是厚颜无耻。这样分不清地方地肖想着凯斯，你这是什么下流的思想！

研雨自责地拍打自己的脸。振作起来，别胡思乱想了!清醒，清醒一点！

“怎么了?身体不舒服吗?”  
带着研雨上了车的凯斯问道。

研雨被吓得停下手，脸顿时红了起来。

“不，没有……”  
“你的脸很红。”

凯斯毫不犹豫地拿开了他的手，把额头抵在了研雨的额头上。

心里像着了火似的研雨全身都僵硬了。刚才的妄想又回到了脑海里，就像脑子里有一个热衷于发情的妖精一样。

凯斯不知道研雨的心思，皱着眉头说道:  
“没有发烧，要送你回去吗?你最近休息得比较少。我还有别的事要做，先送你回家吧。”

接着他命令司机回家，车子调了头。研雨心想幸好他这样误会了。为了不让凯斯察觉到他的心思，研雨尽量让自己远离他，把头靠在车窗上，脸感受到了凉意。

看到研雨闭上眼睛，努力在思考一些其它东西的样子，凯斯有些自暴自弃。

和我单独待在一起也那么不舒服吗。

对冲动亲吻了他的自己再次感到生气。就那么忍不住吗。这难道算是幸运，没有吻在嘴唇上?

看到研雨的状态越来越差，他决心不再犯这样的错误，并再次下定决心。与此同时，研雨正用尽全力驱赶总是在脑海中复活的淫乱精灵。

“那个，我……”  
沉默了好一会儿，研雨才打破沉重的寂静，开口说话，当凯斯瞟了他一下时，研雨避开视线继续说:

“什么聚会?我也去吧?”  
“只是单纯的慈善派对。查尔斯会准备的。”  
“好的……”

凯斯听了研雨过于严肃的语气后很不高兴，但事实是他告诉研雨不要再叫他那该死的“皮特曼先生”。现在研雨已经这么做了，他还在烦躁什么。

凯斯感到无奈，没有过多的想法。他说:  
“我是去准备马球比赛的，只要打几次球就行了。”

那句话让研雨转过身来。  
“马球竞赛吗?”

研雨的反应发生了微妙的变化。凯斯很敏锐地看着他的表情。研雨掩饰不住自己的感情，开口说话了:

“或许，皮特曼先生……”  
“研雨，”

凯斯笑了，让他继续说。

“你想说什么？”  
“你也会参加比赛吗?”

重新酝酿着话语的研雨隔着一个节拍问。凯斯的眼睛眯了起来。

“那样会更好吗?”  
“呃……”

研雨慌慌张张地低下了头。

“那个，你原来不是运动员吗?很久没有参加比赛了吧，我的意思是说，感觉参加一次也不错。”

注视着犹豫说不出话来的研雨的凯斯开口了:

“如果我成为参赛选手?”  
“真的吗?”

看研雨那喜形于色的脸，似乎不听他的回答也明白了。凯斯从容不迫地笑了笑:

“你喜欢马球吗?”  
“是的……也许。”

研雨咕哝着，含糊不清地回避回答。他说:

“虽然我不太清楚，但是，嗯…看到选手们奔跑着，我觉得既高兴又帅气。皮特曼先生，我非常期待你能在比赛中表现出来。所以……”

虽然研雨结结巴巴地说了些什么，但凯斯把他的心看得一清二楚。

总之，研雨想看到我比赛的样子。

那是很多年前的事了，非常遥远。但此时此刻，凯斯已经跃跃欲试，甚至可以马上骑着马跑出去。

“难得放松一下身体也不错。”

虽然装出若无其事的样子，但他的脑海中已经开始忙碌起来，比如该如何分配训练时间，应该多买些马，但能否能及时找到训练后的马、是否应该联系举行派对的格雷森要求保留一个选手位置等。

一切准备就绪。

——————————————————

一个球被球棍击打，快速地飞走了。于是选手们追着球奔跑起来。

“啊！”  
其他选手击出的球飞过马后，研雨不知不觉地发出了感叹声。这次选手们也回过头来，挥起了鲜花。在此期间，其他选手奋力将球击飞，马匹们再次奋力奔跑。

球几次滚过地面，被矮小的栅栏挡住，又从草地上滑了出来。从远处赶来的凯斯挥动着球棍。

砰！

随着像打击心脏一样的明快的响声，球划着直线飞行。选手们发出感叹和愤怒的呼声，急忙追着球赶来。

在此期间，凯斯的马以可怕的速度奔驰。但不仅仅是速度快，在必要的瞬间，急转弯和干净利落的跳跃让其他马扑来的斗志都荡然无存。

凯斯用一只手制服那匹黝黑健壮的马。当追着球的方向奔跑的马经过时，马上抓住缰绳让它停下来的凯斯又调转了方向。

研雨感觉心脏都要爆炸了，于是屏住了呼吸，只是看着他。

我真的在他的怀抱中停留过吗?

在无法相信的情况下，羞耻的优越感仍然在不断攀升。研雨至今还清楚地记得自己也曾经在那些人当中憧憬着他，还有过强烈的嫉妒。研雨再次感受到了现在的现实。

与当时相比，还有一个不同之处。那就是他现在已有孩子的事实，是凯斯和他的孩子。

想想看，那天和现在大不一样了。他从没想过自己会变成omega，而且还生下了凯斯的孩子，但这居然就是事实。

一想到他，心脏就持续地燃烧着。我想立刻就亲吻他，并将他的衬衫拉到胸肌上，抚摸他的嘴唇。把我的双腿张开，给他看我湿透的地方，然后把他那坚挺的器物嵌入我的身体。

我又在这想什么呢。

下身刺痛的感觉使我精神抖擞。那时，凯斯突然转过头来，朝研雨的方向看。视线相碰，脸上火辣辣的。

凯斯看到研雨这个样子后，眯起了眼睛。

他知道了吗?他的视线是不是在我淫荡的头脑中穿透了呢?  
好难为情。

不知疲倦的视线转来转去，幸好比赛继续进行，其他选手从凯斯身边擦身而过。无奈之下，回过头来的凯斯骑马追了上去。一时入神，就连规则的存在也被白白地忘得一干二净。

观众席上的人们连眨眼的瞬间都舍不得，想用尽全力去呼唤。

凯斯骑着马，手拿球棍朝下，上身好像要倾斜下来一样，球棍的尾端在地上画过一个大半圆。

一侧的衣袖明显凸出了胳膊上的结实肌肉，随着肌肉线条延伸的血管显现着，在轻薄的衬衫下面锻炼出的胸部肌肉原封不动地显露出来。当狭窄的腰到因紧张而绷紧的腿清晰地凝结在视野里的时候，研雨被淹没在刺耳的声音里。

“哇啊！ ！ ！”

到处都爆发出叹息声和欢呼声。裁判宣布得分，选手们停止了奔跑，在草地上来回走动。在刚才打出分数的凯斯身边，有一位选手过去跟他说了些什么。

凯斯多久没有参加马球比赛了?

观看比赛的时候研雨看着凯斯计算年数，但马上就放弃了。那已经是很多年前的事了，尽管多年后这个完美的男人仍然接受着人们的视线，但对研雨来说，还是和第一次见他的那天一样。

到处充满羡慕的叹息声传来，无人不为这个男人疯狂，但从憧憬和渴望，兴奋的心脏随后只能慢慢地冷却，正是因为他耳朵上留着的鲜明的标记。

“啊！”  
观众席上传来一阵惊呼。

速度失控的凯斯的马偏离了球的方向。很快，被宣布犯规的同时，也受到了惩罚。

凯斯叹息了一下，然后又回头看了看研雨。虽然研雨脸上的热度还没有消退，但得益于他冷静的性格，这次他终于露出了微笑。

凯斯回头看了看，随即集中精力进行了比赛。在没有任何一方得分的情况下结束了“Chukka”。(Chukka: 马球比赛的第一轮)

在短暂的休息时间里，运动员们换了马匹，人们匆忙地进入体育场的草坪。研雨也拉着孩子的手，光着脚轻轻地踏着地面。斯宾瑞稍微走了一段路后，可能是柔软的脚掌感到疼痛，皱起了眉头。

研雨急忙抱住孩子，没等他站直腰斯宾瑞就被人抢走了。

“啊！斯宾…凯斯……”

惊慌的脸立刻被微笑所取代了。当他急忙改口时，凯斯把斯宾瑞放在一只胳膊上，露出了会心的微笑。

研雨不好意思地挠着脸。这时，斯宾瑞搂着凯斯的脖子咯咯地笑了。孩子一大早就跟一家人出门了，看样子心情很好。从表面上看，这是个完美的家庭。

研雨看着幸福地笑着的斯宾瑞的脸，想起了早晨的事情。

——————————————————

一大早就准备去赴会，别墅内的人们忙得不可开交。佣人们拿出前一天准备好的衣服和皮鞋，摆放首饰，看起来对这种情况非常熟悉。他们有条不紊地移动着，研雨坐着等，揉着困倦的眼睛走进房间。

“Daddy！”

孩子笑着，张开双臂向研雨跑来了。当斯宾瑞觉得快要摔倒，不由自主地向研雨伸出手来的时候，他直直地摔倒了。

“斯宾瑞！”

在不知不觉地喊出声音后，猛然抬起了头。已经接近的研雨在确认斯宾瑞没有受伤后，才松了口气。

又不是摔倒在地板上，还不至于会受伤。

内心深刻地感慨了柔软的地毯的厚度，另外还觉得是不是有点过度保护了。

但斯宾瑞完全不知道研雨的想法，他微笑着说:“Daddy。”

双臂摇晃着，是要我抱抱吗?研雨犹豫了一会儿，小心翼翼地抱起孩子的身体。

斯宾瑞马上把手臂环在了研雨的脖子上，就好像拥抱是如此熟悉的行为。

小心翼翼地抚摸孩子的背，研雨意外地发现孩子一下子就贴紧了自己的怀抱。同时也感到了稳定感，开始慢慢平静下来的心甚至让人感到惊讶。

虽然仍无法确定是自己的孩子，但还是觉得无所谓。斯宾瑞很可爱，非常可爱，可爱极了。  
总之就是很可爱。

“在做什么?”  
看到抱着孩子坐在椅子上的研雨，正好进屋的凯斯问道。

接着，他利落地从研雨手中接过了斯宾瑞。也许这也是常有的事，斯宾瑞也没有任何反应，顺从地移到了凯斯怀里。

研雨感到有些空虚，尴尬地抚摸着空空的胳膊。

“在等着做准备。”  
说了那句话后，研雨意识到凯斯穿着休闲服。  
“斯宾瑞也一起去吗?”

“是啊。”  
痛快地说出这句话的凯斯又说了一句:  
“斯潘也要看我比赛。”

这话说的没错，研雨也顺从地接受了。在梳洗好之后准备一起出发。

——————————————————

我曾担心我是否能与斯宾瑞相处融洽。

研雨看着被抱在凯斯怀里的孩子，无意间露出了微笑。

也许是因为年纪小，斯宾瑞并没有意识到研雨失去了记忆，所以根本感觉不到他不了解自己。对他来说，研雨依然是自己深爱的Daddy，永远都是可以放心拥抱的对象。

如果抱着可以毫无顾忌地吻着自己的孩子，原本担心的事情也会觉得很微不足道，不管怎么样都会变好的。

在他们都没注意到时，孩子扭过脸往凯斯肩上爬去。

“嘿。”  
凯斯迅速阻止了差点从胳膊上溜走的孩子，他把斯宾瑞拉到肩膀上。孩子熟练地抱着他的脖子摆好姿势。

斯宾瑞骑在凯斯的肩膀上笑了，他扭头对研雨说:  
“Daddy，过来一点。”

比凯斯的头更高的孩子兴奋地不停说着话。凯斯无奈地抓住在周围晃来晃去的孩子的腿，保持着微笑。

“第一场比赛结束了呢，精彩吗?”  
“啊，是的。非常有意思。”

研雨看着凯斯的脸，凯斯还是穿着一身休闲装。

“这是我第一次这么近距离地观看比赛，没想到比赛会这么激烈。”  
“这是你第一次近距离观看马球比赛吗?”  
“嗯……也不是。”

研雨尴尬地含糊其辞:  
“上大学时，在学校打过一场比赛，但发生了事故，只看了一点儿。”

“哈…”  
凯斯毫不犹豫地说出了习惯性的感叹词。如果他自己在比赛过程中出事，可能是因为马受伤或自己坠马受伤。

“几乎没有哪所学校会打马球，你是在哪所学校?”  
“呃……”

研雨无意中咽下了干燥的口水。突然想起尘封的记忆: 注视着自己的凯斯，涌向自己的信息素，仿佛要冲过来打我一样伸向我的手。

“那个……”  
心脏开始狂跳，凯斯会有什么反应呢?如果你知道那是我。

“所以？”

我该怎么说呢？

“爸爸，马，马！”  
斯宾瑞这时抬起臀部喊道。凯斯扭了头，研雨偷偷地松了口气。

转身面对研雨，凯斯又说道:  
“你先回去吧。”

研雨突然不知道说什么了，只是眨巴着眼睛。

“斯宾瑞交给埃米和查尔斯，比赛结束后我就回去。”  
“……”

凯斯笑了一下，举起手来轻抚研雨的脸。  
“很累吗？”

好不容易平息下来的热度再次升腾起来。只有研雨才能感受到的凯斯的香气更加浓郁了。

感到自己的呼吸变得急促，研雨低下了头，即使没有确认自己脸上的表情也能看出来。张开颤抖的嘴唇艰难地回答:  
“我可以等你。”

忍不住发情而先走，实在是太可耻了。然而最重要的还是想看凯斯的比赛，不知道什么时候能再有这样的机会。

当研雨怀着强烈的愿望仰头望向他时，凯斯眨了眨眼睛，似乎感到意外。

研雨一边说着，一边感到脸发烫:  
“我想看完这场比赛。”

不知道什么时候还能再看到。  
差点脱口而出，研雨好不容易把这句话咽了下去。

凯斯微微皱了皱眉头。

我拒绝了他，他会生气吗?内心忐忑不安时，他开口了:  
“那好吧。”

出乎意料的是，凯斯还以了温柔的微笑。研雨又一次感受到了凯斯的柔情蜜意。短短几秒钟后，凯斯的手伸了过来。

“……！”

一瞬间，研雨吓了一跳，发出了感叹声。凯斯毫不犹豫地搂住研雨的腰，把他拉了过来。一手抱着斯宾瑞，一手抱着研雨。

虽然感受到了尖锐的目光，但也没有羞涩的空闲。仅仅是勉强稳住急促的呼吸，也感到力不从心。

凯斯停下脚步的地方是体育场外的看台。把研雨带到比腰高一些的栅栏的另一边，让他靠过去看。

“如果你改变主意了，你必须先回去。”

虽然用温柔的声音说，但向研雨倾泻的信息素却有着完全不同的意义。

面对似乎要考验他能坚持到什么程度的甜蜜香气，研雨随着渐渐远去的理性不停地喘气。

啊。  
研雨像是突然想到了什么，面对着凯斯。现在接吻怎么样?难道现在不是时机吗?  
自然地接吻的时机。

但是研雨犹豫了一下。之前首先拒绝的是自己，现在又主动提出接吻了吗?他会不会觉得很荒唐呢?

当研雨想到这里时，不知道如何开口。凯斯看他沉默了一会儿，好像要说什么似的，微笑着说道:  
“好吧，我走了。”

凯斯利落地转身，大步流星地走着，很快就走远了。研雨呆呆地看着他的背影，虽然迟迟才意识到自己失去了机会，但还是很难判断那是幸运还是不幸。

研雨叹了口气，摇了摇头，发现自己的胳膊空空的。凯斯考虑到研雨的状态，带走了斯宾瑞。

<如果你真的关心他们，你就不会向他们倾泻信息素。>  
研雨曾经这样对凯斯说。

虽然头脑里一片空白，但却没有一颗怨恨凯斯的心了。研雨心想。只是用充满热切的视线，望了望逐渐走远的两个男人。

研雨看到这样的情景，不知怎么的感到心潮澎湃。因为心跳得太快，都有些疼了，他不得不闭上眼睛进行深呼吸。

“呼~呼~”  
研雨艰难地缓了口气，抬起眼皮，便看到了为放松身体而慢悠悠行走的马。短暂地欣赏了一下别处风景的研雨意识到了凯斯和孩子的身影已经消失在视野中的事实。

啊?  
左右环顾了一圈，没过多久就发现了两人。

坐在马背上的凯斯正把孩子递给查尔斯。查尔斯会把斯宾瑞带回我身边吗。他那样想着，等着，可是他们转过身就走远了。

感到惊讶的研雨看到孩子在查尔斯的肩膀上揉搓着脸，立即明白了原因。斯宾瑞应该睡午觉了。习惯是可怕的东西，孩子一下子就睡着了。

感到遗憾的同时，也感到安心。睡着的孩子的重量比醒着的时候更重，再加上研雨没有信心以现在的状态照顾好孩子。

当放心地叹了口气时，凯斯瞟了一下他。  
凯斯似乎在笑着，但也许是一种错觉。

“……！”  
研雨突然感到脸在发烫，就把头扭过了一边。

又一次因为凯斯而兴奋。  
内心又惭愧又难为情，所以他简单地不予理睬，连同悄悄在身体里扩散的疲倦。

在凯斯那边，格雷森朝他走来。

“嘿，凯斯，好久不见了，你知道我有多惊讶吗?”

对于夸夸其谈的男人，凯斯只是冷眼旁观了一下。格雷森站在凯斯旁边，准备骑马。

“我突然听说你要作为选手参赛，真的很吃惊。毕竟你很久没有比赛了不是吗?练习过很多吗?你的水平不亚于现役……”

“我只是练习了几次而已。”

当然是谎言。无论怎么说他也曾是运动员，就算已经过了几年。每天早晨骑马，晚上拿着球棍进行练习比赛。在此期间，有没有做过什么努力，凯斯回忆过，但没有什么特别想起来。

格雷森惊奇地笑了笑，然后转移了话题。

“研雨也来了啊，看起来关系还是很好。斯潘也依然如此可爱。啊，我也想要个孩子。”  
这一次，他的话语令人感到有些厌烦。

“我的天哪。”  
冷不丁的回答，格雷森夸大其词地叹了一口气。

“只有和心爱的人交往才能结婚。啊，好累啊，要找到命中注定的人。”

凯斯阴沉着脸看着格雷森。就像看到向神祈祷圣诞节一定要给他礼物的恶魔一样。格雷森一直在发牢骚，不理会凯斯的想法。

“至少像切斯那样的人也结婚生子了。你看到了吗?我曾经想过要是你们两个同时上场比赛，这样他就会躺在病床上或者死在药里，或者变成一个病秧子。”

“……”

也许有人会认为这句话是在嘲讽或指责他人。但是，凯斯知道格雷森是真心地忧心忡忡和感叹的。但问题是，别人能不能理解其中真意。

“切斯也来了吗?跟孩子们?”

“当然，乔什也一起来了。真不知道切斯是看错比赛了吗，为什么没参加。如果你们两个人站在一起，就算只是互相看着对方，即使在旁边发生核爆裂也会察觉不到吧。旁人光是看着你们就能感受到一种热情。”

正好接到了“已经准备好了”的报告。格雷森希望幸运降临在正准备上马比赛的凯斯身上。

“希望你能赢，凯斯。”  
凯斯给马匹做好了准备，噗嗤地笑了。  
“当然了。”

——————————————————

比赛重新开始，在随后的第二轮比赛上，凯斯所在的队伍又添了两分。选手们改变了位置的话，人们就会在草坪上移动，但研雨还是站在原来的位置上。因为如果身体随意移动，就会因无法抑制好不容易压抑的兴奋而倒下。

也许是察觉到了他的想法，凯斯并没有执意走向研雨所在的观众席，而是在远处与他目光对视，但他仅凭视线接触的瞬间，就看清了研雨羞得躲开装作不知道的视线。

接下来第二局比赛开始了。骑马跑在赛场上的凯斯的样子，研雨一直把目光聚集在他身上。观众们激动地鼓掌。

凯斯看着研雨笑了，研雨也想笑，但由于害羞而低下了头。最终，凯斯所在的球队获胜，结束了比赛。

虽然一天中最大的活动结束了，但是一起参赛的选手们回去之前的交谈还是需要一定的时间。研雨仍旧站在那里，等着凯斯来接他。

突然想起了睡着的斯宾瑞。无意间微笑时，突然有人从后面粗暴地撞了他一下。

“啊！”  
不禁发出一声惨叫，吞咽了一口气。  
幸好被栅栏挡住没摔倒，但还是把手机掉弄了。

“啊，对不起。”  
男子急忙道歉，比研雨先低头捡起手机递给他。

“谢谢。”  
研雨说了一句客套的话语，无意中抬头跟面前的男人打了个照面儿。

紫色的眼睛。

不知道是故意隐藏了信息素，没有散发出香气，但仅凭瞳孔的颜色，就能充分了解到他的真实身份。

这个男人是极优alpha。

在一瞬间，该男子苦笑了一下，然后说出了没有必要问的话。  
“我本来打算准时来的，但似乎已经快结束了吧？”

“我之前一直在国外。”  
他无可奈何地自说自话，迫不及待地接了一句:  
“在那边待了几年之后最近才回来，之前在欧洲做生意。”

“是的。”  
研雨尴尬地回答着含糊不清，瞟了他一眼。凯斯好像还没有结束。给他发短信后去车上等他吗?

看着手里拿着手机摸来摸去想问题的研雨，男人又跟他搭上了话。

“最近我刚回来，不太了解这里发生的事情，有什么特别的事情吗?”

对这男人的积极态度，研雨故意用生硬的语气回答:  
“如果你上互联网，你就能知道了。”

男子觉得研雨可能是在意他的意图，苦笑了一下。与其他的极优alpha不同，可以说他并不傲慢，但同样也不能轻易相信。

“你不会觉得我真的是对这些很好奇才问的吧?”

这个男人像其他的极优alpha一样，也是不知趣的。还是不知道世界上有拒绝这个词存在，所以没有察觉到?研雨暗自思量。

“难道没有看到我手指上的东西是什么吗，你现在不应该待在这里吧?”

用毫不客气的语气反问道他，故意举起手展示了戒指。当我理解凯斯为何要求我一辈子都不要取下戒指时，男人却没能想意料中的那样做，反而笑了出来。当然，研雨根本没有笑。

这时男人大胆地伸出手，试图抓住研雨的手。研雨赶紧往后躲。

他居然还在笑，让人感到奇妙的紧张感。不管怎么说，还是回到人群里避开他比较好。刚要转过身去，没想到一股香气扑鼻而来。

这不是属于凯斯的，而是其他极优alpha的信息素香气。

结果研雨膝盖一阵无力，太阳穴突突直跳，浑身直哆嗦。那些被遗忘的恐惧突然又复活了。奇怪，研雨在意识之外思考: 

奇怪……身体怎么了?

“什么?怎么搞的?”  
男人似乎也有同样的想法，神色慌张地问道。这句话说得很对，但研雨也无法知道原因。

怎么了，为什么？  
是不是因为对其他alpha的信息素做出了这样的反应?因为不是凯斯？

思绪还没有理清就被打乱了。但是怎么可能？  
药呢？把药放在哪儿了?

研雨心想: 无论如何都得保持清醒。  
但这并不容易。

那时候，我是直接从医院过来的。啊，在浴室。原来那时候我把药放在浴室的橱柜里了。

现在吃能行吗?会有效果吗?  
能坚持到那时吗?

就在研雨快要倒下时，男人赶紧抱住了他，俯视着在他视线下的研雨。研雨想把他推开，但无奈手臂酸软，没能做到。

他误解了摔倒在怀里的研雨。  
“这么大胆?你这是在引诱我吗?”

低沉的声音让人完全可以看出他的意图。可是他想错了，研雨不是性兴奋，是因为恐惧而喘不过气来。

在朦胧的意识中，他费尽心思想摆脱这个男人。但男人似乎觉得这种反应很可笑，抱着研雨的腰看着他。

信息素的甜香扑鼻，虽然知道必须停止呼吸，但连那个也做不到。研雨喘着粗气，无可奈何地任凭信息素地流入他的体内。

<有什么大不了的?>

脑海里突然涌现遗忘的凯斯的话语。于是，研雨瞬间就束手无策了。

<以这种方式让我失望，我对你真是无话可说。>

如果不满足面前这个男人，凯斯会不会再责备我?

可能是信息素的原因，研雨精神不正常，脑子里一片混乱，分不清过去和现在。他终于蔫了下来。

差点昏过去的时候，背后有人抓住了研雨，让研雨从男人的手臂中挣脱出来，投入他的怀抱中。

啊。  
熟悉的信息素香气好不容易使他镇静一些。

“哈…哈……”

气喘吁吁的他一边忙着喘气，一边大口地呼吸着凯斯的信息素。凯斯正从研雨的上方释放出浓烈的信息素，随着恐惧逐渐消失，稳定感逐渐被重新找回。  
像那时一样。

我的内心充满了恐惧。  
突然感受到了当天晚上凉飕飕的空气和甜美的信息素香气。

研雨深嗅着凯斯的香味，紧紧地抱住了他。凯斯也紧紧抱住了他。好不容易感觉稳定了些，耳边朦胧的凯斯的声音传来:

“谁给你那么大的胆子，还敢向我的omega释放信息素。”

虽然他的语气像平时一样平静，但研雨还是紧紧抱住了他的肩膀。

男人也是惊慌失措的，似乎连语气都变了。  
“没有，不是，凯斯，我真的不知道，我…我不知道是你的omega，如果我知道，我就不会碰他了。”

“你把信息素释放到这个地步，还在狡辩什么?”  
凯斯的声音变得尖利起来。

这时男人似乎觉得很冤枉，发出了叹息声。  
“他没有标记。”

凯斯听了这话，突然沉默了。

男人还在不断地辩解:  
“戴着像结婚戒指的假戒指的人实在是太多了。如果真的有伴侣，对那么爱惜的人当然要刻上标记了，那不就不会对其他alpha有反应了?”

“而且，即使没有标识，这样的反应也很奇怪。我只是想稍微诱惑一下他而已。真的，只是一点点而已。一定是哪里出了问题。不是我的错……”

男人一直在胡说八道，试图证明自己是清白的。

对于研雨的事。凯斯可能也有同样的想法，一时说不出话来。

男人接着说:  
“很抱歉，凯斯。虽然听说你结婚了，但我不知道你的结婚对象是谁。对不起。”

该男子轮番向研雨和凯斯道了几次歉，然后像个傻瓜似的离开了那个地方。

抱着研雨好一阵子的凯斯不再说什么，只是紧紧抱住了他。

研雨喘着粗气缠着他:  
“凯斯，我，现在……”

“我知道。”  
凯斯悄悄地阻止了研雨的讲话。  
“再等一会，我会让你放松的。”

然后他加快脚步，飞快地穿过人群。可能是因为被人抱在怀里跑动着，全身摇晃，但感觉头晕的原因在其他方面。继刚才那个男人的信息素后，研雨很难再对凯斯的信息素打起精神。

想要让研雨冷静下来，但凯斯的信息素反而起到了反作用。研雨感受到自己找到了熟悉的感觉，呜咽着的脸扭曲了。凯斯紧张地浑身抖了一下。

“再忍耐一下。”  
凯斯咬着牙说。喷涌而出的信息素香气变了。对研雨的发情反应，凯斯也很兴奋。

下身湿透了，达到了最糟糕的境地。  
研雨很想哭，但是，不管他的意志如何，全身散发出来的信息素香气无情地动摇着凯斯。

“哈啊……”

让人感觉火辣辣的不仅仅是小腹。凯斯仰着头，但无法掩饰他那火热的表情。当研雨再也忍不住搂住他的脖子时，凯斯抱着他飞快地钻进车子里去了。

“嗯，嗯，嗯……”

研雨疯狂地吻他的脸。凯斯也不再阻拦他，任凭他手忙脚乱地爬到自己身上。在宽阔的座位之间，研雨碰到了凯斯发硬的生殖器。

研雨激烈地晃动屁股，摩擦着下身。透过湿漉漉的薄布，可以赤裸裸地感受到仿佛凝结成了实质一般的欲望。

“凯斯，快点！”  
“不行，等等。”

虽然当时真希望能马上把它放进去，但凯斯还是冷静下来了。

无法理解。不是都硬成这样了吗？  
你不想要我吗?

“你疯了吗?”

辱骂他的凯斯急忙闭上了嘴。研雨才如遭雷劈般地从外面的事实中醒悟过来。

凯斯狠狠地咬着牙:  
“如果在这里开始，就不能停下。我是在忍耐，我不知道你现在是什么情况。”

凯斯怒视研雨，仿佛忍耐达到了极点。但是研雨现在觉得即使整夜在车里和他做爱也没有关系，只要能马上把凯斯的东西放进来，他可以做任何事。

拜托。

面对痛苦的研雨，凯斯也感到非常痛苦。但是又完全没有办法帮助他。在研雨不断的信息素冲击下想要保持理智也很困难。

但也不能因此就这么抱了研雨。凯斯使劲抱住了哭得抽泣的他:  
“没事的，别怕。”

自己能做的只是安慰他并释放信息素，和那时一样。

以前那种方法使研雨发作镇定下来，这次应该也会行得通。凯斯这样想着，看着研雨。研雨那泪流满面的小脸颤抖地看着自己。

根本无法忍受。

“研雨。”  
凯斯低着头，低声叫着他的名字。很快车就到了，没有更多的时间做。

那只是一个安慰之吻。  
当凯斯触碰他的嘴唇时，突然研雨把他的肩膀推开。

“啊！”  
“研雨！”

研雨差点从凯斯的膝盖上掉下来，以微弱的距离抓住他的凯斯紧急地再次抱住他。无力地落回凯斯胸前的研雨再次试图离开。

不知道为什么会这样。

“冷静一下，研雨。好了，我不会吻你。为什么这么不想做？冷静一下，你就那么讨厌和我接吻吗?”  
凯斯因焦急烦躁而发牢骚，他问道。

这时，研雨没有回答他的问题，而是自言自语道:  
“因为跟我接吻的时候，你总是很生气。”

惊慌失措的凯斯完全被定住了。研雨大哭起来，热泪盈眶，眼泪滴溜溜地往下流。

凯斯由于受到研雨信息素的影响，脑子一片混乱，思考也很不容易，居然要回答这样令人难堪的问题，真是要疯了。

研雨还是一直重复同样的话，车子终于赶到了医院。

车一停，凯斯就抱着研雨下了车。当时，研雨已经哭得精疲力尽。但即便如此，他仍然迷迷糊糊地全身抖个不停。

“斯图尔特?”

在快速移动的同时，辉泰克回答了凯斯的问题。  
“已经在等着了，一切准备就绪了。”

“好。”

凯斯自己也有极限。在好不容易做好准备的病房里，放下研雨后，自己却近乎虚脱。

感觉整个头脑都融化了。在没有预料到的情况下突然出现的信息素排斥反应非常强烈，感觉信息素在血管里不停地游荡，让他疯狂。研雨喘着粗气，发出了痛苦的呻吟。

“嗯……”  
“别怕，打了针就会稳定下来的。”

熟悉的声音安慰了他。面对不是凯斯的其他男人的声音，研雨艰难地做出了反应。好不容易把眼皮抬起来，朦胧的视线里显现出一个人影，想要看清楚还需要一些时间。

“……是您。”  
“是的。”

斯图尔特笑了，点了点头。清醒过来看到是每当身体状况不好的时候，一直照顾他的医生，这次也先弄清原因再讲出来。

“好像是信息素失调。镇静剂已经用过了，睡一觉就会好的。在那之前会有人照顾你的。”

他向一边瞟了一下。这时，研雨才发现，凯斯站在他面前看着他。

“凯斯。”

嘴唇一动一动地喊着他笑了起来。但凯斯没有笑。想现在就抱住他，但在朦胧的环境下，研雨还是退缩了。

凯斯开了口，嘴角无力地往下沉，目光依然盯着他。

“怎么搞的?是没有标记导致的吗?”

研雨愣愣地眨了眨眼睛。  
凯斯破口大骂，然后用拳头猛击墙壁。

“请不要损坏公物。”

斯图亚特·斯图亚特婉转地说了一句话，但看见凯斯可怕的面孔，他赶紧后退了几步:  
“如果您生气的话，您还是去好好休息。”

凯斯盯着斯图尔特的目光又转向研雨:

“为什么突然这样?那小子干了什么勾当?”  
他尽量不紧逼研雨，镇定自若地问。

“有什么事就说，别怕。”

面对凯斯的提问，研雨依然无言以对。  
很久以前的那些事，终究还是难以开口。

这时斯图尔特说了一句话:  
“谁会想到凯斯·奈特·皮特曼会跟一个男人成为如此亲密的关系?”

凯斯仍旧直视着他。研雨终于开口了:  
“没关系的……”

“什么？”  
两人都听不太清楚。

研雨再次抿起了嘴唇:  
“这不算什么。”

“在说什么？”  
凯斯难得紧张起来。斯图亚特也惊异地看着研雨，这时，他说话慢了下来:

“我只要过后自己处理一下，在那之前先满足你的要求就行了。”

到底在胡说八道些什么?  
凯斯忍不住暴跳如雷。

但是研雨没有特别的反应。剩下的话语和镇静剂混合在了一起，像在说梦话一样，他又一次小声说道:  
“我毁了派对，让你失望了。”

“到底是什么话……”  
急于发怒的凯斯突然停住了脚步。让人感到一种微妙的不自然感。是什么呢?到底是什么?

那一瞬间忘记的记忆又重新浮现出来。  
我曾说过那样的话。  
我忘记了，研雨却没有。  
我说过的伤害研雨的话全部都报复到了我身上。

同时研雨低声自言自语着。他说:  
“这没有什么大不了的。我只是……不想让你失望。”

很快，他的呼吸趋于平稳，睡着了。看到这样的研雨，凯斯完全不知所措了。


End file.
